Girl Meets World Slashed To Steam
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Two slash stories about the boys from Girl Meets World. Chapter 1: Josh's Christmas Fantasy, Chapter 2: Farkle's Insecurities


**Two shorts written for Girl Meets World, as the following:**

** Chapter 1: Josh's Christmas Fantasy (Josh fantasizes about Shawn) [inspired by the Christmas episode]**

** Chapter 2: Farkle's Insecurities [Farkle/Lucas short about how Farkle feels inadequate compared to perfect pretty boy Lucas]**

** I hope you like them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Josh's Christmas Fantasy<strong>

Cory and Shawn had been best friends for longer than Josh had been alive – no, they were basically brothers, which meant that, unofficially, Shawn was Josh's brother too. That didn't stop Josh from standing at the bathroom door, right hand shoved down his pants as he palmed his cock through his boxer-briefs while he watched Shawn soap up his wet naked body in the shower.

Never mind that Shawn was as old as his brother, who had a teenage daughter just a couple years younger than him, his brother's best friend exuded a masculine coolness that transcended logic or sense. The voyeuristic excitement of watching Shawn through the transparent glass, the water cascading down his firm pecs and taut abs as he toyed with his huge half-hard cock was an even bigger rush than the fantasies that had been plowing through his mind since he was twelve.

Josh had seen the pictures, the way Cory's face lit up every time he heard Shawn's name. Not to mention how physical they were with each other. It didn't matter that Cory was his brother, and Shawn was practically family, the fantasies that were born out of his horny teen mind were invincible.

The first fantasy, the one that his brain pumped out most frequently was of the night before Cory's wedding. He was about to officially dedicate the rest of his life to Topanga, but now he was lying in bed with Shawn, surrendering to the feelings he had always been too afraid to acknowledge. With their legs intertwined, and clothes strewn all over the floor, the two naked men kissed each other like they were making up for lost time. They grinded their hard cocks against one another, fingers digging to each other's hot, sweaty, naked flesh. It was electric, a craving that had been pent up for so long that the two of them had no other choice but to ravish each other's bodies until Shawn was thrusting into Cory, pounding that tight hole in a union that fulfilled the aching longing coursing through them for years.

At some point, Josh's mind's eye replaced Cory with himself, and he began imagining Shawn filling his own tight butt from every position possible. Josh pictured himself on the kitchen counter, legs draped over Shawn's shoulders, lying on his stomach in bed, Shawn pistoning his huge cock into his butt from behind, and slammed against the refrigerator, legs wrapped around Shawn's waist while they made out and he got fucked so hard that he saw stars.

No matter how hard he tried to shut his desire out, it kept barreling through him like a bullet-train mercilessly ravaging any self-control when fate handed him opportunities like this.

The throaty moan that escaped Shawn's mouth redirected Josh back to reality, to the sight of Shawn stroking his cock, head thrown back while he humped his hand. His own urges suddenly spiked into overdrive, and he tugged his underwear down enough for the waist band to cut against his balls while he stroked his dick in time with Shawn.

He wished he was on the other side of that steamed-up transparent door, his wet naked body pressed tight against Shawn's while they kissed furiously. He bit his bottom lip when Shawn began quickening his pace, the squelch of his soapy hand flying up and down his dick breaking through the cadence of the hot shower water.

Their orgasms were nearly simultaneous. Josh felt his legs stiffen and his abs tighten as his cock pulsed wildly, shooting blast after blast of cum into his palm. He milked his orgasm until he finally drifted down from his high, and Shawn turned the water off. His thighs still trembling from the force of his orgasm, Josh tip-toed back to the room he shared with Auggie and slipped into his sleeping bag, where he idly stroked his sensitive cock with his left hand and ate the cum dripping between his fingers and down his wrist, imagining it was Shawn's.

It wasn't enough.

Desire had oozed into the recesses of his brain, keeping him awake thinking about Shawn, who was out there lying on the couch in a T-shirt and boxers. Josh had been edging himself on and off for the past hour, trying not to wake Auggie when a sharp tug at his balls had him stifling theurge to moan Shawn's name.

Crawling out of his sleeping back and sneaking back into the living room had Josh's heart rapidly pounding against his chest. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Shawn lying on the couch in his underwear. The blankets had all dropped to the floor, putting Shawn's incredible physique on display.

He had chalked the heat flooding through his body to being perpetually horny, but apparently, it was hot enough for Shawn to have peeled his T-shirt off. Shawn's chest was just as smooth as it was in the pictures from his college days, and even more muscular. The temptation was dizzying, but Josh knew it was too risky. He had to settle for slipping his hand under his own flimsy T-shirt and groping his pecs, pretending they were Shawn's.

That was when Josh noticed Shawn's backpack by the couch, the zipper fully open and the man's worn boxers sticking out. Josh swiped his tongue along his lips and swallowed hard. He grabbed the underwear and planted himself in the chair, pressing the blue boxers against his nose and taking a huge whiff while he attached Shawn sleep. He felt like a huge pervert, but the thrill taking over his body as he sniffed and licked the inside of Shawn's boxers was too immediate to deny.

"Cory," Shawn mumbled.

Josh thought Shawn had stumbled out of his slumber, and was bracing himself to run back to Auggie's room to hide, but his nerves were satiated when Shawn shifted in his sleep and smacked his lips a couple times. But a couple seconds later, Shawn called out Cory's name again. There was distinct desperation in his voice, a huskiness that had Josh's cock straining against his own underwear.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming himself when Shawn started running his right hand all over his chest, fingers sprawled out along his hot, toned muscles. Every now and then, Shawn's hand would dip so low that he was fingering the waistband of his boxers. Would he take them off? Would Josh finally get the chance to see his brother's best friend's bare cock? Disappointment flashed through him every time Shawn moved his hand back up, until he finally snuck his hand under his boxers and began jerking off.

There was something surprisingly sexy about not being able to see Shawn's hard dick in all its glory. Josh had to rely on the obvious jerky hand movement and his imagination to fill in the gaps, which was more than enough for him. He pulled down his own underwear and tossed it aside, before slipping into Shawn's boxers, which were too big for him. But the size difference only turned Josh on more. It reminded him that Shawn was a man.

Josh maintained a steady pace, his dick popped out through the fly of Shawn's underwear while he slowly stroked himself from tip to base. He could actually feel himself starting to break out in a sweat. Even though he had just come an hour ago, his balls were already churning with excess seed. His body was ready to come again. And with Shawn lying on the couch just a few feet away from him, humping his hand and rolling his hips off the couch, Josh didn't want to waste what would probably be the hottest real experience he would ever have.

He closed his eyes and sucked two fingers into his mouth, working his tongue around tem and bathing them in spit like he was sucking Shawn off. The thought of having Shawn's hard cock in his mouth, throbbing uncontrollably before it erupted thick ropes of hot cum down his throat had Josh's pucker quivering.

Josh winced when he pressed his middle finger between his butt cheeks. At first, Josh just toyed with the sensitive area, running his fingertip around the rim of his hole, but when Shawn turned over onto his stomach and began humping the couch, Josh covered his mouth with his left hand while he pushed his middle finger deep inside his butt.

Half of his middle finger was buried inside him, and pre-cum surged from his pulsing dick. Watching Shawn's muscular butt stretch against his boxers was spurring Josh on to keep fingering himself, inching the digit deeper and deeper until he could curl his finger and press against his prostate. His mouth hung open, as he watched Shawn's whole body stiffen. The man's bare legs tensed and his toes curled.

Seconds later, Josh jammed his middle finger all the way inside his butt and struck his sweet spot until he was spurting cum all over his chest and Shawn's boxers. He stayed there, listening to Shawn's light snoring, unable to move. He wanted to drink in the moment for as long as possible. The thoughts buzzing through his head would be the Christmas present he would be thinking of the whole year.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Farkle's Insecurities<strong>

"There are three things that run in the Minkus family: dashing good looks, big brains and even bigger hearts."

It was a sweet sentiment, but what was his dad supposed to say? That his superior knowledge outweighed his "unconventional beauty?" Sure Farkle had an unbreakable string of As that his dad obsessively tracked to maintain a long-standing rivalry with Mr. Matthews' wife, but he was a teenager. Looks mattered. Just look at Lucas.

His dad had always raised him to be confident in himself. Even after countless rejections from both Riley and Maya, Farkle was still a flirting machine. The three of them had built a rhythm – they were best friends. But when Lucas showed up, everything changed. Or maybe it was Farkle who changed, who realized that compared to Lucas, he was nothing special.

Granted, his grades were better than Lucas's but not by much. Lucas was likeable. The same people who Farkle had known for years, who walked right past him in the hallway like he was invisible, became Lucas's best buds in a couple days. He was class president and a star athlete – the school's premiere jock who could breeze through every PE class while Farkle's PE performance looked like it belonged in a funniest home video reel. Lucas Friar was the perfect package, both in and out, evidenced by his gorgeous face and his rock-hard muscled body.

After meeting Lucas, Farkle started waking up thirty minutes earlier every day to work out. His goal was to do fifty push-ups and fifty sit-ups, though he had never reached that goal in the months of his secret training. When Farkle looked in the mirror, wearing nothing but his underwear, he flexed, trying to see even just a little progress. But he just looked like the same old spaghetti limbs Farkle. Nothing special.

He would stand there, eyes falling shut as he ran his hands all over his sweaty chest, imagining that he had Lucas's body. His life would be so much better with a build like that. Farkle's legs would tremble while he fondled his pecs, picturing that he was really squeezing the hard slabs of muscle that pressed so firmly against some of Lucas's thinner shirts. Sometimes, Farkle could see Lucas's nipples through his shirts, which called even more attention to his impressive frame. It was a huge distraction.

Farkle didn't analyze why he got hard when his imagination ran rampant. Fantasizing about Lucas's body was self-correcting masturbation. He was getting off on feeling his own hard muscles – or at least the ones he wished were his. The orgasms that had his knees buckling were always when he was standing in front of a full-length mirror, one hand groping his chest and his other hand milking rope after rope of cum along the seams of his briefs.

He felt like a bad friend, being jealous of Lucas. It wasn't Lucas's fault that he was perfect, nor was it his fault that there were more boys than girls in their class so they ended up paired together for a project that examined marriages and traditional gender roles in the 50s. Farkle had been hoping to be partnered with either Riley or Maya, but it did help that he picked the husband role out of the hat, which meant that Lucas was his doting housewife.

But pretending to come home from a long day's work at a powerful company didn't do much for him, even when he got dressed up in his best suit. Realistically, he wasn't even close to being a real man compared to Lucas.

So he was thankful for Sunday, the last day of the project before they presented tomorrow in front of the class. Farkle showed up at Lucas's house in his usual gray suit, and was expecting Lucas to dress like he always did – casual, and unintentionally tight. He thought he had walked into the wrong house when he saw a girl wearing a small frilly ink apron. It wasn't a girl though. It was Lucas.

"Welcome home, honey."

Farkle was too shocked to say anything. It wasn't April Fool's Day, nor was it Halloween, so Farkle had no idea what Lucas was doing. And instead of trying to rationalize this strange fashion choice, Farkle was mesmerized at how much bare skin his best friend was showing. From Lucas's firm shoulders, his baseball-hard biceps, and his toned legs, Lucas was basically naked in front of Farkle, justifying every bit of jealousy coursing through his veins.

"I was hoping for at least a chuckle," Lucas said. "You haven't been yourself lately so I was trying to cheer you up." Great. Now Farkle felt like an even bigger jerk. "Is everything okay?"

Silence was the best defense. If he told the truth, he would risk ruining their friendship, and he didn't want that. To be honest, he didn't know what he wanted. But Lucas was looking at him with those deep green eyes, and walking towards him. Before he knew it, his back was against the counter and Lucas was standing right in front of him.

"Are you sick" He wasn't, but his whole body felt hot when Lucas pressed his palm against his forehead."

"I'll never have a body like yours."

"Why would you want to? Your body is perfect the way it is."

Yeah, right. That was what Farkle would have said if his mouth hadn't suddenly gone dry. Lucas was touching his chest through his dress shirt. He really wasn't trying to flex, but with Lucas rubbing his muscles, Farkle felt like he had lost all control of his body.

"I like how slim your chest is." Farkle gasped when Lucas's fingers found his nipples. He thought it had been an accident, but Lucas kept working his thumbs and index fingers against his small pink buds until they were standing at full attention. All this focus on his chest had Farkle burning up, and a prominent erection forming in his slacks. And Lucas's hand was traveling dangerously close to his crotch.

"Lucas, I—"

His eyes widened when Lucas grabbed his dick through his pants. Farkle steadied himself by holding onto the counter and the other on Lucas's shoulder. It was the first time Farkle realized how big Lucas's hands were.

"You're really hard," Lucas whispered. A small smile spread across his face. "I am too." As if he needed proof, Lucas took Farkle's hand and brought it between his own legs. There was no mistaking that the throbbing denim-covered cock was Lucas's. Everything was happening so fast that Farkle just stood there, his legs shaking, as Lucas worked the zipper of his slacks down and eased his hand through the fly to grip him through his briefs.

That was all it took for Farkle to clutch Lucas's bare shoulder, his entire body tensing as he came in his briefs. Lucas was still squeezing his cock and balls, milking his orgasm, until Farkle felt like he was going to pass out. He was so horny that he felt dizzy, and by the time Lucas withdrew his hand, which was covered in his seed, Farkle collapsed into his best friend's embrace.

Farkle was reeling, and not just from the most explosive orgasm he had ever experienced. The way Lucas had touched him so intimately, gently yet firmly, for the first time, Farkle didn't

"I want to touch you too," Farkle said. Lucas nodded, that poster-perfect smile looking even more radiant than ever. Farkle's breath caught in his throat when Lucas lifted the hem of his pink apron, revealing the tiniest pair of white briefs imaginable. They were so thin that they looked panties, though the hard dick threatening to tear the cotton right down the middle and the large spot of pre-cum that darkened the fabric were all boy.

Farkle gasped when Lucas's cock sprang from the confines of his briefs. Circumcised with a dollop of pre-cum slick around the bulbous head, the hard as marble shaft was pure perfection, just like the rest of Lucas's body. Lucas hopped up on the counter, and instantly Farkle had his hand wrapped around the shaft. Lucas definitely had him beat in girth, but a quick calculation revealed the jaw-dropping realization that Farkle edged Lucas out by length. It wasn't like it was a contest, but if it was, Farkle would have won because his dick was bigger than Lucas's. But he could be beaming about that later. Now, his focus was on rubbing those big hairless balls and stroking that hard cock from tip to base, making Lucas hump his hand.

Beyond the purely erotic sensation, Farkle felt power coursing through his veins. He was in complete control of Lucas right now. With the swipe of his thumb across the Lucas's slit, or a hard enough squeeze on his churning nuts, Farkle had Lucas at his will, solidifying his best friend's submissiveness. Farkle briefly wondered how long he could keep this up, how many times could he bring Lucas right to the edge until he was begging to let him pop his nuts. But when he looked up at Lucas's face, eyes shut tight and mouth hanging open, Farkle decided to jerk Lucas off as quickly as he could. He didn't want to torture his friend by prolonging his orgasm any longer than he needed to. Sure, the power felt good, but he wasn't cruel.

Lucas's whole body convulsed from the force of his release, cum erupting from his cock and coating all of his hard sweaty pecs and the staining the pink apron in thick white seed. Farkle felt like he was going to shoot another load just from watching Lucas writhing on the kitchen counter, his own cock bobbing between his legs. Then Lucas opened his eyes and smiled at him. _Wow_, the pretty boy said. That was the understatement of the century.

Especially when Lucas crawled onto his hands and knees, raised his butt high in the air and Farkle saw his tight pink pucker. Everything was happening so fast that it was making his head spin. The furthest he had ever gone in real life was giving Riley a peck. It was absolute instinct that was guiding him now.

He spread Lucas's butt cheeks apart, amazed at how firm and muscular they were. The urge was too overwhelming. Before he knew it, he was spanking Lucas. The way Lucas kept rolling his hips backward, thrusting his butt back to meet Farkle's hand had pre-cum dripping from Farkle's dick.

After licking his lips, Farkle buried his face between Lucas's beautiful butt cheeks and worked his hole open with thirsty, wet licks. Lucas gripped the edges of the counter, his face pressed flat against the cool tile while he ground back into Farkle's eager tongue. They both groaned when Farkle managed to slide his tongue the extra inch deeper inside Lucas's hole.

Farkle eased one finger and then a second into Lucas's quivering pink pucker, amazed at how quickly they sunk into the tight space. Buried down to the second knuckle, Farkle rolled his fingers around until Lucas looked back at him and smiled. Even when his hair was starting to get messed up from sweat and his eyes were half-lidded, Lucas managed to have the most amazing smile. Farkle's heart had never been beating so fast as when he stood up on the kitchen counter and pressed his cock between Lucas's butt cheeks.

Heat tore through his body, the tightness of Lucas's butt driving his senses straight up the wall. Farkle was trying to push his dick deeper slowly, but the delicious squeezing of his cock had his nuts burning up. He shoved his shaft all the way inside Lucas, wrapped his arms around Lucas's hot sweaty chest and came, thick ropes bathing his best friend's insides.

His voice cracked a little between heavy breaths while he apologized to Lucas.

"Don't worry about it. Just give me a minute, okay?"

His front draped over Lucas's back, his breath hot and wet against his friend's ear, Farkle began running his hands all over Lucas's sweaty chest, feeling up the hard muscles he had always imagined adorning his own body. But he wasn't jealous. Right now, his sole objective was to make Lucas feel as good as he felt. When he reached down and grabbed Lucas's already re-hardened cock, Farkle gave it a few pumps.

"Farkle, you can move now," Lucas gasped.

His body already twice racked with the toe-curling pleasure of orgasm, Farkle thought he would be able to take his time. That was usually the case when he worked himself to two orgasms in the bath on nights when his nuts were aching for satiation. But feeling his hot cum sloshing inside Lucas's butt, and Lucas's tight pecs and abs, slick and tense under his palms, as well as the loud slap of his balls against Lucas's firm globes were all driving him to an urgency he had never felt before. This time, though, he was determined to bring Lucas crashing into the throes of ecstasy with him.

"I'm cumming, Farkle," Lucas groaned. Spurt after spurt of his seed stained the kitchen counter, Farkle rolling his hips into Lucas's butt like he was a jackrabbit, coming a third time.

They cleaned up the kitchen, and Lucas changed into his regular clothes. Sitting on the kitchen table while they took notes for the project, Farkle had slipped into silence. It was a pretty weird time to be feeling embarrassed, but he couldn't help himself.

"About what you said before," Farkle said so quietly that he wasn't sure if Lucas would be able to hear him. "About my body. Did you really mean that?"

Lucas looked up, then smiled as he slid his paper over to Farkle.

As a wife in the 50s, I was confined to the role of a housewife. It was unheard of for me to pursue a career like my husband. Women back then would be shocked to know that women of the 21st century are some of the most powerful figures in business, and they maintain the household. Women of today would probably think the 50s women's lives were dull and unfulfilling, but I've grown a new appreciation for those women who dedicate themselves to not only raising a household, but also keeping their husbands happy. I don't know how well I was able to do that in this assignment, but I do know I couldn't have gotten a better partner. He makes me laugh, he's really smart, and he's my best friend. No matter what year, I think having someone like him would make anyone happy. I know it has for me. I'm proud to call him my husband.

"I didn't want to say anything about your body in case Mr. Matthews got mad," Lucas said. "But I like you the way you are, Farkle. So don't ever change, okay? My life would be a lot less interesting."

Farkle wasn't tearing up. Really. He just had something caught in his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually pretty happy with how these turned out. Josh is cute, and I had to throw some CoryShawn in there because I used to always picture it when watching Boy Meets World. **

**The Lucas/Farkle one emerges as my fav, though. I know you're all probably surprised that Farkle topped, but for the feeling of the story, I thought that was the better way to go.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
